


Our Love Remains

by Plushion



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushion/pseuds/Plushion
Summary: Cause on days like these I'd much rather be with you





	Our Love Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Me, having writers block with my other fics, and instead writing a song fic 
> 
> The song is Our Love Remains by Rei Brown  
> It reminds me of snowbaz a LOT  
> If anyone has any good snowbaz songs maybe lmk and i could write more!  
> (The italicized words are the lyrics btw)

_The window's open and my eyes are closed_

_I'm dreaming about you and nobody knows_

_How scared I am to lose you_

Baz hasn’t come back. He’s still not back. It’s almost 1 am and he’s still not back. So I stand by the window and stare, hoping to catch a glimpse of him if he comes back. So I can pretend I’m asleep when he does get back. If he does come back.

Maybe I made him uncomfortable. He didn’t even sneer or growl a Snow like he usually does when I make him angry. Instead he just strode out of the room.

All because I told him I love him. And he obviously doesn’t love me. So I leave to find him.

_Cause on days like these I'd much rather be with you_

_Cause on days like these I'd much rather be with you_

Stupid Simon. He’s probably messing with me. But then again he did look sincere. A brilliant actor if I do say so myself.

I shouldn’t have left though. I should have stayed and let him make even more of a fool of himself. He can’t love me. But I wish he did.

I sit here in these dark catacombs with a candle lit. I have a little box of them down here just in case I want one.

I wish he’d chase after me and find me down here crying to myself pathetically. I just want him to be here, sitting against the wall beside me. Or even him just being here. And apparently wishes do come true.

_No matter how much we change_

_Our love..._

I find Baz in the place I always see him walking to. He looks up at me where I stand with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” I don’t move from where I am.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what? That I love you?”

He looks down. “Yeah.”

I scoff.

“Of course I meant it. Why would I have said it if I didn’t mean it?”

“I thought you were messing with me.” He looks up at me.

I take a leap of faith and crouch beside him. He turns his head to me and our faces are inches apart.

_Our love..._

He’s so close to me. His eyes are so blue. I can see every single mole and freckle on his face. He’s even got one on his eyelid. He’s so close and I can feel warmth radiating off of him.

“I was serious.” He whispers.

His eyes flick down to my lips and then back to meet my gaze. I might kiss him.

_Remains_

He doesn’t pull away. So I run a hand through his hair.

And then I kiss him.


End file.
